


His Words

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manager Shownu, One Shot Collection, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallege, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, impromptu vacation, mentioned hyungwonho, writer Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Kihyun is a writer who need some help to get out of his writer's block. Maybe, he can find his words back and continue his work. But, how?Showki Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt: Tooth-Rotting Fluff





	His Words

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you would like the story.  
> Please let me know what you think about it.

Writer’s block.

It did not come like a princess arrival at the ball, announced and grand. It did not come expected, like guests streaming down your hallway during a house warming party. It did not come in a calm manner, like how the sun would glide up gracefully every morning.

Writer’s block.

It come suddenly, like an earthquake nobody expected to happen. It comes creeping with a slow twirl, like that slow drizzle before the thunderstorm clocks in. It comes and leave a harsh impact, like a punch straight to your gut, leaving you breathless.

Yes, Kihyun is now in the middle of a crisis. He is having a writer’s block. It is not fun, especially not after him finishing 9 chapters two days ago. He was doing so well, so why on earth he cannot type in a single word? The blank screen is mocking him.   
  
“Hey.”   
He gazes up, smiling when he sees his favourite person.   
“Good morning. You heading out for work already?" he quirks his eyebrow. "What’s that?” he addresses the brown bag on his lover’s hand.   
“Breakfast.”  
“You went out? I didn’t hear the door.”   
  
To be honest, he doesn’t hear a thing when he is in his working space. They bought the apartment two years ago, after Hyunwoo was promoted as the manager in his company. After his third book hit fame. It was three years ago, when people finally found his writing. When finally, his dreams came true and life has been good. Both for him and his lover. He really is lucky, for having Hyunwoo and for being himself. They had bought the apartment together but Hyunwoo had been kind enough to let him use one of the rooms as his working space. When asked if he needed one too, Hyunwoo laughed.

_“I have an office at work, I don’t intend to keep on working at home.”_

Though, that is obviously a lie. Hyunwoo works at home, and he would shamelessly use Kihyun’s working space. Not that the latter care.

Hyunwoo steps in, putting down a cup of hot coffee on to the table and a brown bag.  
“Bagel and coffee for you. I’m heading to work now. See you.” Hyunwoo leans down and kisses Kihyun’s head, ruffling his hair before exiting the room.  
“Be careful! I love you.” Kihyun shouted at the top of his lungs. He does this often, just to make Hyunwoo laugh.

As expected, he hears Hyunwoo chuckling.

“I will baby, I love you too.”

And the door clicks. Kihyun let out a heavy breath.

 

.

 

Kihyun tried everything to get out of his writer’s block. He had try typing out his clumsy ideas, his choked words and try to leave it there for a while and come back to it after a few hours. But it was all nonsense. He shut down the computer and took a break. He ate, watched some random movie but the nagging feeling of how he had some work undone, sitting on his computer was just too disturbing. He even went out for a walk, but he can’t shake it off.

Which is why, he gave up. Which is why he is now splayed on the fluffy carpet in the middle of the living room. He is staring on the blank screen, unbothered. He doesn’t even have the energy to turn on the television.

The door beeps. Hyunwoo is back.

“Babe! You okay?” Hyunwoo’s voice was urgent, almost panicky.   
Kihyun turns with a pout. “I’m doomed.”  
“Hey. Come here.” Hyunwoo sat by him and open his arms. Liking the invitation, Kihyun pushes himself up and snuggles towards the older guy. Hyunwoo smell like himself, grand and masculine with a tinge of sweat and smoke.

“You went to a meeting.” It was not a question, because Hyunwoo does not smoke. If he came home smelling like this, it could only mean one thing.   
“Yeah, do I stink? The investor is some bigshot who loves cigar apparently, and a little bit intimidating. It was hard to ask him to stop smoking around me.”  
“It’s okay.” Kihyun tucks his chin on the Hyunwoo’s shoulder. He brings his hand higher, pushing his fingers through Hyunwoo’s hair. They are so close together. He hurdles himself to sit on Hyunwoo comfortably. Hyunwoo shifts, scooting towards the sofa so he can lean onto it, supporting both his and Kihyun’s weight.   
“Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Hyunwoo rubs the younger’s back hoping to calm him down.   
Kihyun hums in response.  
“Kihyun?”  
“I want cuddles and warmth. Don’t disturb me.”  
Hyunwoo smiles and pull Kihyun closer, if that even possible.   
Just like that, they drift away.

 

.

 

They woke up two hours later, limbs tangled together. They are laying on the carpet, groggy from the slumber. Kihyun pushes himself up, eyes still closed.

“I want breakfast.”  
Hyunwoo peeks towards him. Unknowkingly, a lazy smile appears. Kihyun is not okay, but not in the serious depressing way. More of a not in the mood thing. When he is like this, he becomes the Clingy and Cute Kihyun. Which is one of his favourites, if not his most favourite.

“But it’s 11.30pm. Plus, we haven’t had any dinner.” He croaks, his voice is still harsh from sleep.   
“I want breakfast for dinner.” Kihyun plops down onto his chest and he let out a groan. Kihyun can be careless when he is not in the mood.   
“Okay then, what do you want?”  
“I don’t know.” Hyunwoo laughs. This is too cute. “Come on, think. What do you want?”  
“Chocolate pancakes with a lot of chocolate syrup.”   
“Sounds amazing.”  
“Right?” Kihyun looks at him with a huge grin, his crescent-shaped eyes shot warmth all over Hyunwoo’s chest.

 

.

 

“My turn.”

They always do this, playing the ‘Answer Me’ game until they got tired of laughing at each other’s ridiculousness. The rules are simple, ask a silly question and get a silly answer. If you like the answer given, you can kiss the other. Anywhere you want. If you don’t like it, feel free to flick the other’s forehead or arm, your choice.   
  
Hyunwoo nods, with a teasing smile while waiting for Kihyun’s question.   
“One colour you wish will disappear? Why?”  
  
Hyunwoo thinks, hard.   
“Faster, bear.”  
“Give me a sec.”

Like on cue, Kihyun starts to roam his hands on Hyunwoo face. Like a warning, that at any time he can deliver the flick.   
“Turquoise, so people would stop arguing whether it belongs to the blue or green family.”  
“Fair enough.” KIhyun leans in and kisses Hyunwoo’s neck. The kiss lingers, and Hyunwoo shivers.   
“Can I have my turn?” Hyunwoo asks. Kihyun’s hums and pulls away.   
  
“One thing you wish exist today?” Hyunwoo knows Kihyun is not okay, most probably he is having a crisis with his writing because he had been out of his working space far too long. He doesn’t usually do this, not when he had been typing away desperately, just few days ago.   
“Flying carpet, like Aladdin’s.” and he continue, almost like a whisper, “So it can rock me to sleep, when I need it to.”   
Hyunwoo laughs, he imagines Kihyun tucked in on a floating carpet that rocks him to sleep and the mental image is too cute to handle.   
“You want a flying carpet, just so it can rock you to sleep when it can possibly take you anywhere in this world?” Hyunwoo pulls Kihyun’s hand and kiss his knuckles.   
“Well, I was trying to sleep when you arrived from work, so I just thought it would be nice if the carpet floats and rock me to sleep, okay?”  
“Did you get any sleep today? You don’t seem all that well.”  
“No, my mind won’t stop, and it was too loud to sleep with thoughts spiralling non-stop.”  
“What happened?”  
“Hey, it’s my turn to ask a question.” Kihyun tries to avoid him but the moment their eyes meet, he cannot escape. There was love, flooding in Hyunwoo’s gaze like he would do anything just to make sure Kihyun is okay. It was a soft gaze, but God, his heart is beating so hard because of it.  
“Writer’s block, I fall into a writer’s block. It was unexpected since I’ve been doing so well the past week.”  
“That sucks. Is there anything I can help you with?” Hyunwoo laced their fingers together.   
“Yeah, spend time with me before I dwell too much into it.”   
“Okay.”  
“Okay. So, my turn?”

 

.

 

They asked questions and answered, comfy in each other company ignoring the time. It was 2 in the morning when Kihyun pushes both of them off the chair, asking Hyunwoo to go and sleep while he clears the table. After all, the older have to go to work tomorrow. What he doesn’t know is, Hyunwoo have other plans in his head.  
  
“Hey, sorry.” He whispers, knowing it is past his friend’s bedtime.  
“Hmm, what’s wrong?” Hoseok’s voice is raspy, obviously he was asleep a moment ago.   
“Got a favour to ask.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll take a leave tomorrow. Can you please conduct the team meeting?” Hyunwoo try his best to sound chirpy. Hoseok groans at the end of the line and he hears shuffling. There are movement, almost like Hoseok is leaving his bed. On the background he can hear a familiar voice, asking Hoseok who he is talking to. Sure the voice sounded different, heavy with sleep but it sounded familiar enough for Hyunwoo to notice.   
“Is that… Hyungwon?” Hyunwoo cannot disguise the shock in his voice. Once again, Hoseok groans.  
“Will you shut up about it?”  
“What? After you take upon yourself to tell everyone me and Kihyun is dating years ago? Revenge is sweet, baby.” Amused, he teases his friend.  
“You know what, tomorrow is Thursday right? Take two days leave, I’ll cover you. Go on a trip with Ki. As a return, keep your mouth shut.”  
“Deal.”  
“Asshole.” And the call ends.   
  
Cheerful, he takes out his duffel bag and stuffed some clothes in it.   
  
A good ten minutes later, he searches for Kihyun. The latter is arranging some food in their cabinet and he can’t help but to smile. He approaches Kihyun with careful steps and drop a cardigan onto Kihyun’s shoulder.   
  
“What’s this?”  
“Let’s go, Yoo Kihyun. We are going on a trip.”

Kihyun turns and melts as he sees how happy Hyunwoo looks.

“What about work?”  
“Hoseok’s covering me.”  
“That is so generous of him.”  
“Well, it comes with a price… he owes me. So yeah, let’s go.”

  
.

  
Two hours of driving and they are now at the beach. Dawn is his favourite time, the amazing view and just the feeling of a brand-new day at the tip of the horizon. They are walking by the beach, mostly laughing at nothing. They are just happy to be with one another. His camera is hanging on his neck and he can see all the possible angle he can capture. But, he has to start with his favourite.   
  
“Hyunwoo, can you just stand on the rock there? Be careful though.”  
  
Hyunwoo obediently climbs into the rock and look back to him.   
When he was satisfied with Hyunwoo pictures, he had asked the older to go down from the rocks and they walk along the beach until sunrise.   
  
This is perfect.  
They are laying at the backseat, covered by a knitted blanket – a gift from Hyunwoo’s mom – tucked away from any problems. They just exist, beside one another. Slowly, he can feel Hyunwoo drifting to a deep sleep. Of course, the older had driven them here and had not sleep at all. So he lifts himself slowly, not wanting to disturb the older and slips out of the car.   
  
When he comes back with two hot tea and waffles, Hyunwoo is already sitting on the hood of the car. The guy had the biggest grin on his face when he sees Kihyun and that, that was a moment to cherish. That sincere, pure happiness is so real, it breaks Kihyun’s heart in a good way. Why does he fall in love, again and again?  
  
“You already up?” Kihyun climbs to the hood, passing Shownu his drink.   
“I miss your warmth.” Kihyun scrunch his face, showing a fake disgust.  
“Too cheesy?” Hyunwoo sips on his tea, eyes on Kihyun.   
“No, it sounds exactly like what you would say, unexpectedly you say a hell load of cheesy stuff and just sound naturally you.”   
  
The morning is perfect.  
  
.

 

“We can stay here or go somewhere else. We have a lot of time, you know?” Hyunwoo pushes some of the side dishes towards Kihyun, urging the latter to eat more.   
  
They spent the day roaming around the streets, entering random shops while trying out random stuff. It was late afternoon when they realised they are both too hungry to carry on with their little adventure. They need food, to recharge and feel better so they can continue. The day had been so fun, they are laughing non-stop. They are having a lot of fun, Kihyun can feel his muscle around his cheeks are hurting from all the smiles and laughter. They are having their lunch at a random restaurant that thankfully serve good Korean food. The crowd had dissipated, as lunch hour had passed. It feels intimate and quiet when they sit at the very corner of the shop.   
  
“I don’t mind, we can stay, or we can go somewhere. Maybe we can even go home and just stay there for days.” Kihyun offers.   
“No, I want us to be out. It has been a while, right?”  
“Yeah, we use to have unexpected little trips more frequent back then.”  Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo, eyes twinkling as he reminisces the many adventure they had gone through together. There is a slight pause to the conversation. Hyunwoo’s gaze shifts, sending Kihyun to a minor panic mode.   


“You know what?” Hyunwoo’s voice drops. “I never tell you this, but you are like a lost deer in the middle of a city. Rare, quite a strange sight. Like a deer, you are so poised and unfazed, despite the hustling city around you. Like a deer, you stand there, majestic. Your calmness almost mean that you fit in but sometimes, your eyes twinkle in a certain way. Like you are lost, like you need to see your forest even for a little while. You are a rare one, Kihyun and in the most perfect way. I know this doesn’t make sense but because I see you the way I do, I feel the need to always bring you somewhere, so you can feel alive. To make sure my lost deer would still stay in my world, despite everything.”  
  
The air shifts, Kihyun is stunned.

“Hyunwoo.” He breathes out.   
“It doesn’t make sense, I know but I just… I want to tell you. It makes perfect sense in my head, but I can’t make you understand. I’m not good with words, you know?”

“Where did that came from?” Kihyun was not ready, sure Hyunwoo can be sweet but this feels intense. A deer in a middle of a city? One, it doesn’t make any sense, but it feels good, like it sounds good. Two, Hyunwoo need to explain because why the heck this guy is looking all soft and weak while saying all these words? Three, can he stop falling in love?  
  
“It does not make any sense.” He exhales, “But Hyunwoo,words! I am the writer here so why on Earth are you spluttering this weird analogy or nonsense description and make me feel stuff. Ergh, lend me those words.”  
  
Sensing the humour on Kihyun’s voice, Hyunwoo face lit up.   
  
“I would if I can, but it is very rare for me to say out nice words. I’m curt, remember?”  
“Oh, you are a lot of things but man, you are not curt.”  
  
The moment passes, and they continue their lunch. Once in a while, Kihyun would glance up just to catch how Hyunwoo’s ear would get redder and redder.   
  
“Stop staring, Yoo Kihyun. Eat.” Kihyun burst into laughter.   


  
.  


  
They had found a gem. The place is amazing, almost perfect. Kihyun wish he can build a home in the middle of this café. It is an enormous café. It was an abandoned library with books rotting inside when the owner had bought the building and make a café in the middle of mountains of books. He had restructured the whole place and installed various books into the remaining shelves and it is perfect. There are sections where customer can seat and eat, a different corner if you want to hang with an open air, another one if you want things to be quiet. It is an amazing place and Kihyun can’t help but to run his fingers all over the books, flipping through it all while indulging himself in the smell of coffee and old books. If a body is a place, he swears he look like this in the inside. This seem like a paradise, specially made for him. He turns to Hyunwoo, seeing how the older is furrowing his brows while staring at his phone. Work, huh?  
  
“Hey, maybe we should stay here for a while.” Kihyun said, with an understanding eyes.  
“Yes, sure.” Hyunwoo nods, but he is obviously distracted.   
“Yeah, long enough so you can go grab your computer.” Kihyun smiles knowingly and Hyunwoo feels bad.   
“No, it’s fine. We can just go, I sure they can function a day without me.”   
“No, I am fine. I feel like reading, like really reads. So, you can use the time to get things done. If you can do it now, we can save the next days. Don’t you think?”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes. Now go grab your computer. I’ll find a spot for us.” Relief washes over so he smiles, appreciating Kihyun’s understanding.   
  
  
It has been 2 hours, and Kihyun had finished a book. _Veronika Decides to Die_ is a masterpiece and despite the fact that he read it already before this, he still finds it amazing. He moves so he can lean further into the beanbag, resting his body fully and closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath, feeling alive more than ever. He glances towards Hyunwoo who is now talking to the phone, looking serious. There must be something going on at the company. Few moments later, the call ended and Hyunwoo is back on his computer. He looks calm, like he always does. Kihyun feels a familiar tinge from inside, a smile slowly painting his face. He fishes out his phone from his back pocket. He has words, he has words now and he need to write it down.

 

_If this is a battlefield, I would die a tragic death_

_Shot down by flying bullet_

_As I stride with no caution_

_Taking no cover_

_So I can be with you_

_Because you are dangerous but safe_

_You are enemy but lover_

_You_

_You are the death of me._

_If this is dance floor,_

_I would stumble around_

_Messing every step, shattering others in the process_

_You, who are stable but unsteady_

_You, graceful but clumsy_

_You_

_You would be my worst move._

_But this is love,_

_And because this is love_

_I survived_

_Because you are just happiness_

_I love you, I do, and I am perfectly fine.  
Because this is love_

_This is love and I won the battle._

_This is love and I am the graceful dancer._

_After all,_

_How can I not love the greatest lover?_

_I won but I still lose._

_Because how do I win mountains with pebbles?_

_How do I win oceans with droplets?_

_How do I win your heart, your big heart when mine is so small?_

_How do I give you back, what I have received?_

_You,_

_My happiness._

_You._

_Just you._

 

It is not phenomenal, but this is his. This is his words; his sincere words and he feels something when he writes it. It is raw, the first draft but he feels alive. He is producing words, he feels better. He sinks deeper into the beanbag with a big grin. His mind is fast, running through the chapters he wrote, in the computer that sits in Hyunwoo's car, and it works harder, plotting the next few pages. He can feel it, the words coming back to him.   
  
“Kihyun?” a soft voice call.   
  
He opens his eyes and break into a bigger smile.   
  
“Hey, Hyunwoo. You done?”   
“Yeah, I’m starving. Let’s go eat.”  
  
They walk out of the café, the way they entered. Close together, light mood. But Kihyun’s steps now are lighter, bouncing with hope and cheerfulness.   
  
Guess who is breaking through the writer’s block?

 

**Author's Note:**

> >///<
> 
> Actually, I'm in a writer block and the due date for the challenge is approaching and I have lots more prompt that need to be fulfilled. Posting this piece with hope that I'll get through my writer's block. This is not my best piece, i don't know if anyone would like it but i really appreciate you reading it. Thank you, really.
> 
> Let me know your opinion on this fic, if possible send me some encouragement. i need to get out of this writer's block.


End file.
